Dakishimete¡ Noir
by Hikari-Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha
Summary: T/N es una chica que entiende a los animales.Un día encuentra un Gato negro herido muy grave, preocupada lo lleva a su casa y lo sana. A la mañana siguiente despierta y ¡es un chico! ¡Esta desnudo! y le dice que no se asuste que en realidad es el gato que se transforma en humano su nombre es Tsuna… Una serie de aventuras pasaran y ¡Tsuna le a pedido ser la madre de sus hijos!
1. Chapter 1

**HIKARI: OLA GENTE BUENO ESTO SE ME OCURRIÓ MIENTRAS MIRABA EL MANGA DAKISHIMETE! NOIR ya que esta basado en el manga**

 **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE**

 **T/N: TU NOMBRE**

 **C/C: COLOR CABELLO**

 **C/O: COLOR OJOS**

 **T/C: TU CIUDAD**

 **C/F: COLOR FAVORITO**

 **N/A: NOMBRE AMIGA 1, 2 y 3**

 **'...'_ PENSAMIENTO**

 **_.._ HABLAR**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

Todo ere normal en (T/C) cuando de repente...

_WAA, que cachorro de perro tan lindo_ dijo una chica alzando al cachorro mientras lo admiraba con sus amigas.

_ ¡Ah! Será mejor que lo dejes en el suelo_ dijo otra chica de estatura mediana, de cabello (C/C) y con ojos (C/O).

_ ¿Eh? _dijeron las otras.

_...el... él quiere... él quiere hacer pis... o algo así_ murmuró al mismo tiempo que es cachorro hacía sus necesidades.

_ ¡De verdad! (T/N), que habilidades más extrañas tienes_ dijo (N/A 1) riendo quedamente_ eso de entender a los animales...

_No puedo entender lo que dicen_ suspira mientras ella y sus amigas iban de camino de la escuela a casa_ pero de alguna manera, simplemente entiendo lo que sienten.

_...y como de costumbre, atraes muchos animales y te persiguen_ dijo (N/A 2) frustrada intentado caminar.

_Siempre pasa los mismo, cuando vamos contigo_ dijo (N/A 3).

_Ah... lo siento_ dijo (T/N) mientras miraba a los pájaros, perros y gatos que había al rededor suyo.

_Tal vez si vivieses en el mundo animal serias muy famosa_ dijo (N/A 1) mientras las demás reían.

_ ¡EH! ¡EH! ¡Perdonad! ¡¿Qué tenéis que decir sobre que no haya tenido novio en mis 16 años de vida?!_ gruñó (T/N)_ ¡Aunque yo no quiera gustarle a todos estos animales, siempre pasa lo mismo! Yo tambien quiero un maravilloso novio de verdad ¡Eh!

_Ya, ya. ¡Ya llegará el momento en el que conozcas a alguien al que le gustes que no sea un animal, (T/N)! _intentaron calmarla sus amigas.

_Incluso con tu carita extremadamente aniñada_ dijo (N/A 1) mientras una estaca se clavaba en (T/N).

_Y tu constitución y altura de una niña de primaria_ dijo (N/A 3) mientras otra estaca se clavaba en (T/N).

_ ¡Seguro que habrá un rarito al que le gustes (T/N)! _ dijo (N/A 2) mientras ella y las otras dos se despedían de su amiga y se iban por otro camino a casa.

_ ¡EH! ¡Qué groseras!_ gruñó haciendo un puchero_ Dios todo el mundo me dice lo mismo_ suspiro triste.

_Bu... bueno... es verdad que siempre me confunden con una niña de secundaria... No, ha veces con una de primaria_ decía deprimida mientras hablaba con los animales que la seguían sacando gotas de sudor en sus amigas.

...Frush...

_ ¿Eing? 'Que fue ese sonido' _ (T/N) levantó la cabezo solo para que algo le cayera en la cara_ ¿Que... que es esto?

(T/N) levantó con cuidado lo que le había caído en la cara y era...

_ ¡¿Un gato?! ¡¿...estará muerto?!_ dijo mientras se fijaba en sus patas y torso_ ' ¡Ah! ¡Que heridas tan horribles!'

_ ¡Hey responde! _empezó a mover al gato para ver si reaccionaba y fue entonces cuando dos orbes avellanas la miraron a los ojos (C/O)_ 'Que ojos tan hermosos...'

Pero las miradas no duraron muchos ya que el gato se volvió a desmallar.

_ ¡WAH! ¡AGUANTA NO TE MUERAS! ¡CURARE TUS HERIDAS AHORA MISMO!_ gritaba (T/N) mientras corría como loca hacia su casa.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

 **HIKARI: QUE TAL OS HA GUSTADO**

 **SI ES ASI COMENTAD Y HARÉ OTRO CAPITULO**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIKARI: OLA GENTE BUENO ESTO SE ME OCURRIÓ MIENTRAS MIRABA EL MANGA DAKISHIMETE! NOIR ya que esta basado en el manga**

 **GRACIAS A Fraulein Skye POR EL REVIEW n.n**

 **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NO ME PERTENECE**

 **T/N: TU NOMBRE**

 **T/A: TU APELLIDO**

 **C/C: COLOR CABELLO**

 **C/O: COLOR OJOS**

 **T/C: TU CIUDAD**

 **C/F: COLOR FAVORITO**

 **N/A: NOMBRE AMIGA 1, 2 y 3**

 **'...'_ PENSAMIENTO**

 **_.._ HABLAR**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

CASA DE LA FAMILIA (T/A)...

.

.

Habitación de (T/N)...

.

.

_ '... afortunadamente no tenía ninguna herida letal'_ pensó (T/N) mientras miraba al gato acostado en su cama lleno de vendas_ '¿Qué le habrá pasado al gato? Su cuerpo está lleno de heridas'

Ella seguía mirando al gato cuando se fijó que tenía algo en el cuello

_ '¿Un collar?' Anda, tiene forma de gato. A ver que pone_ cogió el collar entre sus dedos para ver que ponía_ T-S-U-N-A 125 ¿Tsuna? Así que ese es tu nombre ¿eh? _(T/N) empezó a acariciar el suave pelaje del gato_ Muy bien Tsuna, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que tus heridas se curen. Y luego de que estés curado buscaremos a tu dueño ¿vale?

(T/N) se acostó al lado del gato.

_Eres un gato hermoso, estoy segura de que tu dueño o tu dueña estará preocupado por ti_ murmuró acariciando la cabeza del animal_ 'Un par de ojos avellana... es como si pudiesen atraparme dentro de ellos'_ sus ojo empezaban a cerrarse_ 'Date prisa y ponte bueno y entonces buscaremos a tu dueño juntos'_ fue lo último que pensó antes de dormirse.

.

.

RIN... RIN... RIN...

Se oía el despertador por todo el cuarto.

_... ¿mmm?_ (T/N) empezó a despertarse_ ¿Me he quedado dormida con la ropa puesta? ¿Tsuna?_ preguntó mientras bostezaba y giraba la cabeza para ver a un chico de pelo castaño, moreno con vendas en su cama.

_ '¿Eh?'_ fue lo único que podía pensar mientras el chico habría los ojos color avellana haciendo que el corazón de (T/N) latiera rápido.

El chico empezó a estirarse como un gato mientras la pobre (T/N) se preguntaba que diablos estaba pasando, así que no se dio cuenta cuando el misterioso chico se acercaba a ella hasta que notó como el chico le lamia el labio inferior.

_Hola_ dijo este con una sonrisa_ buenos días.

Fue entonces que (T/N)reaccionó.

_NN... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ gritaba mientras lanzaba todo lo que cogía hacia el chico (que por cierto además de unas vendas no llevaba nada más) mientras seguía gritando_ ¡KYAAAAAA! ¡SALIDO! ¡ENEMIGO DE LAS MUJERES¡

_ ¡Ey! ¡Tranquilízate!_ decía el chico esquivando los objetos.

_ ¡DEGENERADO! ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡¿CÓMO HAS ENTRADO AQUÍ?!_(T/N) iba a seguir gritando pero el chico con unos increíbles reflejos llagó hasta ella le tapó la boca con la mano izquierda.

_ ¡Shhhhh! ¡Por favor...! ¡Podrías cerrar el pico un momento!_ gruñó cabreado_ mis oídos son muy sensibles ¡y tus gritos hacen que me duela la cabeza como no te puedes imaginar!

_ ¡Mpmh!_ 'dijo' (T/N).

_Te soltaré si prometes no gritar_ dijo el chico.

_Mpmh, Mpmh_ asintió (T/N).

_De acuerdo_ dijo destapandole la boca mientras (T/N) cojia aire a bocanadas.

_Tssss... gritando tan alto que molestia... no se porque gritas. ¿No fuiste tu la que me trajo aquí anoche?_ le gruñó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

_Lo que yo traje a casa era ¡un gato de sedoso pelaje y hermosos ojos avellanas!_ gritaba (T/N)_ ¡No un pervertido como tú!

_ ¡Te lo estoy diciendo! _ replicó el chico_ ¡YO soy el gato! ¡No me escuchas o qué!

_Esa cara..._ murmuraba (T/N) con enojo.

_Entonces ¿no me crees...? _ masculló el chico_ ¡PUES MIRA ESTO! _ dijo levantándose de golpe.

_ ¡IDIOTA! ¡NO TE LEVANTES DESNUDO!_ gritaba (T/N) tapándose los ojos.

.

.

.

(T/N) se destapó un ojo y lo que vio le dejo congelada. Hay delante suyo estaba el gato que había recogido.

_ 'Un gato que se convierte en humano, y un humano que se convierte en gato. Eso es, eso es...' ¡IMPOSIBLEEEEE!_ gritó desesperada_ ¡Ah!

_He, ya estas despierta_ dijo el chico que se había puesto su ropa, que por cierto le quedaba muy pequeña. Sobre todo la camisa.

_¡Hey! Esa es mi ropa_ se quejó_ Has estirado mi camisa favorita.

_ ¿Tu ropa? Es demasiado pequeña_ se quejó mientras (T/N) entraba en un colapso nervioso.

_ 'Una pesadilla... ¡Seguro! ¡Tiene que ser eso! ¡Kami por favor tiene que ser un sueño! pero... ¡¿porque tiene el mismo collar que el gato?!_ pensaba (T/N) mientras lloraba estilo anime.

(T/N) no importaba cuan fuerte se pellizcase, el sueño no desaparecía.

.

.

.

_Así que Tsuna 125_ dijo con las mejillas rojas e inflamadas.

_Llámame solo Tsuna_ dijo sonriendo causando un pequeño sonrojo en (T/N).

_Bueno... esto... Tsuna ¿Qué eres? ¿De donde bienes?_ preguntó (T/N) intentando disimular el sonrojo.

_...ah... la verdad... es que soy_ iba a seguir hablando pero de repente los cristales de la ventana se rompieron y de por allí entraron varios gatos.

_Qu... estos gatos... ¡¿Por qué están..?!_ balbuceaba (T/N) y antes de que pudiera reaccionar los gatos se lanzaron hacia ellos.

_ ¡Hya! _ es lo único que pudo decir (T/N) mientras Tsuna peleaba con los animales.

_ ¡AH! ¡MI CUARTO! ¡ESTÁIS DESTROZANDOME LA HABITACIÓN! ¡MI MADRE ME MATA!_ lloriqueaba desesperada (T/N) antes de que Tsuna la agarrara como un saco de patatas.

_ ¡No puedo luchar en un cuarto tan pequeño! ¡Ven conmigo! _ dijo como explicación Tsuna.

_ ¡¿QUE?! ¡Espera!_ gritó inútilmente (T/N) mientras Tsuna salía por la ventana y empezaba a saltar por los tejados con gran agilidad. Aunque claro era un gato, era normal tener esa agilidad.

_Ellos... ¡Vienen tras nosotros! ¿Que quieren y que eran esos gatos?_ se preguntaba (T/N) mientras miraba a los gatos seguirles.

_... vienen a por mi_ dijo finalmente Tsuna mientra seguía saltando por los tejados.

_ '¿Iban a por él...? ¡¿que significa eso?! _pensaba preocupada (T/N).

Cuando Tsuna paro de correr estaban en un descampado lleno de objetos de obras.

_Escóndete y no salgas hasta que yo te lo diga_ ordeno Tsuna recibiendo un asentimiento de (T/N).

En ese momento una horda de gatos llegó.

_Aquí podremos luchar cuanto queramos_ dijo mientras sus uñas se alargaban como garras_ ¡Venid y cogedme!

una pelea se formo los gatos se lanzaron hacia Tsuna y este esquivaba y atacaba sin recibir ningun rasguño, pero lo que no sabia era que (T/N) estaba recibiendo en ese instante los sentimientos de los gatos.

_ '¡Duele, duele!; ¡No quiero hacer!; ¡Mi cuerpo se mueve solo!; ¡Ayuda!'_ eran los pensamientos que oia_ 'Ellos.. ¡ellos están sufriendo!' _pensó para luego salir de su escondite y correr hacia Tsuna_ ¡Basta!

Fue entonces cuando una gato le arañó la espalda dejandole unas profundas heridas.

_¡AHHHH!_ (T/N) gritaba de dolor.

_Maldito bastardo_ gruñó Tsuna para atacar al gato pero (T/N) lo detenía_ ¡¿Por qué no me dejas?!

_Estos gatos... ¡No lo hacen porque quieren!_ explicó mientras Tsuna se detenía_ ¡Están sufriendo pidiendo que los ayude! por eso... por favor.. ¡PARA!_ imploró (T/N) abrazando a Tsuna

_Tu..._ fue lo único que salía de su boca.

_Grrrr_ bufaba el gato que la hirió antes.

_Dejemoslo ¿vale?. Estáis heridos y se que no queréis hacer esto_ dijo suavemente (T/N) acercándose al gato_ Estáis siendo controlados y heridos. No os gusta esto, es doloroso ¿verdad?

Con esas palabras el gato en cuestión se calmó y empezó a lamer la mano de (T/N).

_Buen gato_ rió (T/N) mientras este maullaba y ronroneaba.

_GRRRRRR_ muchos más gatos aparecieron de repente.

_ ¡VAN A VOLVER A ATACARNOS TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUI!_ dijo Tsuna cogiendo a (T/N) al estilo princesa_... de cualquier forma se supone que no tengo que hacerles daño ¿verdad?_ murmuró con las mejillas rojas sacando un gran sonrojo a (T/N).

_Bye, bye_ se despidieron de los gatos mientras Tsuna saltaba por la terraza.

Los gatos empezaron a bufar e iban a ir a seguirles cuando un hombre los detuvo.

_Es suficiente_dijo y todos los gatos se calmaron_ Tsuna, sea donde sea que estás huyendo... No hay ningún lugar en el que tú te puedas esconder de mi.

.

.

.

Con Tsuna y (T/N).

_ ¿Qué pasará con esos gatos?_ preguntó (T/N) una vez llegaron a un lugar seguro_ ¿Podrán encontrar el camino de vuelta?

_Mas que preocuparte de ellos ¡Preocúpate por ti y por tu espalda! Mira que hacer algo tan imprudente_ masculló Tsuna.

_Estoy bien no es nada_ dijo (T/N) intentando quitarle importancia_ ¡Ay!_ se quejó por haber echo un movimiento brusco.

Tsuno no habó simplemente se puso detrás de (T/N) y le acabó de desgarrar la ropa por atrás.

_Hey que estas-

_No te muebas_ dijo Tsuna mientras empezaba a lamer las heridas de la espalda de (T/N).

_Ah_ fue lo único que podía decir mientras el sonrojo aumentaba_ 'el dolor... desaparece poco a poco'

CONTINUARA...

* * *

 **HIKARI: ¿K TAL OS GUTOS?**

 **SI ES ASI COMENTAD Y SEGUIRE SUBIENDO n-n**


End file.
